Legend Bracelet (Orion Continuity)
The Legend Bracelet is the transformation item used by Ultraman Orion. It was given to him at the conclusion of the Machine War, by King. Due to their issues, Orion rarely uses it for anything beyond transformation or communication. History Said to have been crafted by King in his sacred Temple from the bracers and bracelets of the fallen Great Ultra Heroes, the Legend Bracelet is an object of unknown mystic power. In truth it was forged from Ultra Bracelet of Ultraman Zero, son of Ultraseven, one of the great Ultra Heroes, who used their powers to ascend to Legend Form and seal away the Embodiment of Instinct. The conclusion of the Machine War, when accommodations were being made, Orion refused the promotion to captaincy on the grounds he was not a leader. Still he was awarded with the Legend Bracelet by Prime, on orders of his father. Due to their falling out, Orion does not use it for anything other than transform. However, the bracelet is noted to contains powerful abilities that Orion has not unlocked. The Legend Bracelet was forged from the Bracelet Weapons first used by the Great Ultra Heroes. It was created to hold back a great evil costing them their lives. Appearance It is a simple silver bracelet with a blue oval shaped stone. When not in use the bracelet takes the form of a red oval shaped tattoo on Alex's wrist. As a bracer, it can be merged with his own natural one, the large blue stone replacing his small one. Abilities *Transformation: The Legend Bracelet can serve as a transformation item. *Communication: Orion can use it to send an S.O.S. or communicate directly with his superiors *Ultra Bracelet: The Legend Bracelet performs the same functions as a normal bracelet. *Bracer Transformation: It can merge with Orion's own natural bracer to become the Legend Brace. **Blade: The bracer can now conjure a solid blade from its stone. This blade can in theory cut through anything even space-time. **Legend Armor: Silver Chest armor (Think the original Green Ranger) Orion's Heart Stone is replaced with a diamond shaped color timer and his Protectors expand to point over his shoulders. With this on his his flight speed is greatly enhanced and his defensive ability is greatly enhanced. With the armor on Orion can summon any of the other transformations as items by grabbing at the light from his Color Timer. *** Berserk Staff: The power of Berserk mode manifest as a staff. It is a red sphere for a mace head, with a long shaft, serves as a more powerful Ultra Lance. Diana has her own version called the Phoenix Staff. *** Priest Shield: A blue diamond shaped shield, the face is a blue gem, like a color timer. Orion can reflect all but the most absurd energy attacks and can release a wave of healing/purifying energy. Diana has her own version called the Fairy Shield, which cannot heal but create illusions and erect forecefields from afar. *** Legend Mode: Orion can merge with the Bracelet to become Legend Orion. This mode connects him with the will and powers of the Great Ultra Heroes. Diana can also use this mode. However, neither can enter this mode as they pleases. **Legend Bow: The bracer can become a bow similar to the one used by Ultraman Impulse. Its finisher the Legend Arrow is similar to Ultraman Nexus' Over-Arrow-Storm. *Mode Change: Though originally not used by Orion, the bracelet can be used to switch modes on a fly by raising it to his Heart Stone/Color Timer. *Purification: The bracelet blocks the use of the red light of Instinct/Minus energy on or by the wearer, stopping Orion from going into Berserk mode unless he uses the Light of Will. *Staff: The Bracelet can summon an Ultra Staff like any Ultra Bracelet. This staff can also become a shield. *Attacks: The Legend Bracelet can enhance Ultra Attacks. **Legend Shot: The bracelet can enhance Ultra Beams. **Legend Zero: A punch using the bracelet to charge the arm, can destroy a monster in one shot. ***Legend Zero Plasma: A ranged version of the attack. **Legend Slash: Arrow shaped light bullets using the Bracelet. **Legend Thrasher: The hands are coated in energy to increase their effectiveness. **Legend Pinger: Using the bracelet, the user can remove illusions and copies. **Legend Charge: Using the bracelet, the user can restore the power of other Ultras and/or free them. Legend Mode The transformed state caused by merging with the bracelet, the user is given the power to use the techniques of the Great Ultra Heroes. Bracers/protectors run all over their body and their color timer becomes Diamond shape with the Legend Armor added on. The user of this mode can still use the Bracelet's other abilities. - Ultrawoman Diana = Normal Mode Techniques *Legend Wings: Golden Prismatic Wings, that combine the power of her Fairy and Phoenix forms, together. The light of her wings can dispel evil. *Legend Sunshine: A beam from her fists that not only destroys a monster, but also cleanses away evil power of any form. }} Category:Fan Items Category:Orion Continuity